<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What do we do Now? by Barson4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897432">What do we do Now?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever'>Barson4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rafael/Yn/Danielle/Nolan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Law &amp; Order: SVU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bullying, F/M, New Beginnings, Post-Episode: s19e13 The Undiscovered Country</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:07:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22897432</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barson4Ever/pseuds/Barson4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Set post UC</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Rafael Barba/Reader, Rafael Barba/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Rafael/Yn/Danielle/Nolan [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1448821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Raf turned back toward you locking eyes. You saw tears in his as you were sure he could see tears in yours too. "Mi Amor." And you broke, tears running down your face as you ran to him and practically jumped into his lap. You both wrap your arms around each other. "Rafa." Your voice crackled. "Shh it's alright at least I hope it is." Raf whispered.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Feb 7,2018</b>
</p><p>You were waiting in the school pick up line, when you got the call.</p><p>“Liv, what’s the verdict?”</p><p>“Not guilty, I’m driving him home now.”</p><p>You sighed in relief.</p><p>“Tell him, I’m picking up the kids and we will be home shortly, that I and the kids love him.” You said tearfully.</p><p>“Will do, Y/n.”</p><p>You hung up, then smiled when you saw 12-year-old Danielle and 7-year-old Nolan running toward the van. Nolan opened the door.</p><p>“Hey Mami!” They yelled as Nolan got in the back, Danielle in the front.</p><p>“Hey.” You smiled, hoping they wouldn’t notice your tear stained face.</p><p>You headed home, acting as if everything was normal. You looked over at Danielle when you realized everyone was quiet, then at Nolan in the back.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you two?” You asked.</p><p>“Is papi...?” Danielle asked.</p><p>You came to a red light, turned to look at your oldest daughter.</p><p>“Is papi what?”</p><p>“In jail?” Nolan asked.</p><p>You were taken aback, you and Raf hadn’t mentioned the trial or what he had done, because, one you didn’t want them to worry, and two you were still pissed at him. You knew he thought what he did was the right thing to do, but you were still so angry with him.</p><p>“No, he’s at home.”</p><p>All four smiled, and looked less tense. When you pulled into the driveway at the house, right outside the city. The three of them jumped out.</p><p>“Wait for me! I need some help here.” You yelled.</p><p>You and Danielle got the stuff out of the car, and Nolan walked in front of the two of you. When you, Danielle, and Nolan walked in Raf was sitting on the couch, Blake and Riley in his lap.</p><p>“Papi!” Danielle and Nolan shouted and ran to him.</p><p>You smiled as Nolan and Danielle ran to him and hugged him. Blake and Riley moved to sit on the couch, so Danielle and Nolan could sit on his lap. After a few minutes, you said,</p><p>“Danielle, Nolan homework.”</p><p>They both pouted, but did as they were told. You and Raf watched all four kids run up the stairs, Raf turned back toward you, locking eyes. You saw tears in his as you were sure he could see tears in yours too.</p><p>“Mi Amor.”</p><p>And you broke, tears running down your face as you ran to him and practically jumped into his lap. Both of you wrapping your arms around the other. </p><p>“Rafa.” Your voice crackled.</p><p>“Shh it’s alright at least I hope it is.” Raf whispered, squeezing you closer to him.</p><p>You looked at him, kissing him, slightly nipping his lip. Then laid your head on his chest. </p><p>“Of course it is. I love you.”</p><p>Raf didn’t say anything, just squeeze you tighter.</p><p>You snuggled against him, sniffing as you pull back resting your nose against his and kissed him.</p><p>“I know I said this last night, after the fight but I’m sorry.”</p><p>“I know, and now we never speak of it again.”</p><p>The two of you snuggled together,</p><p>“You’re freezing.” You whispered, at the same time the kids came out.</p><p>“What are you having for dinner?” Nolan asked.</p><p>“Pizza!” You said.</p><p>The kids all ran to pick the movie as Raf went to get the take out menu.</p><p>“No, you go shower, I’ll do that.” You said taking the menu and phone away from him.</p><p>Raf kissed you, sweetly and went to do as he was told. After ordering the pizza,</p><p>“I’m going to change so behave.” You pointed to the kids.</p><p>When you got to your bedroom, Raf was sitting on the bed. You both changed quietly.</p><p>“What am I going to do?”</p><p>“Tonight is family night, tomorrow we both will figure out what to do while the kids are at school.”</p><p>You don’t mean?” Raf eyes filled up with tears.</p><p>“No, sorry I meant jobwise for you. We are good, nothing is ever going to drive me away.”</p><p>Raf grabbed you, pulling you on top of him. He kissed you whispering,</p><p>“I love you, never leave me.”</p><p>“You're stuck with me, I love you too.” You whispered, as you pulled back and smiled at him.</p><p>
  <b>The next Morning</b>
</p><p>You woke up, Raf wrapped around you like an octopus. You moved your hands to his where it was on your stomach. It was quiet, the kids were either still asleep or being quiet in their rooms. You turnover, snuggling closer, Raf smiled, slowly opening his eyes.</p><p>“Morning.” You whispered.</p><p>“Morning, mi amor.” Raf whispered, voice rough with sleep.</p><p>“What do you want to do?”</p><p>“Nothing, stay here.” Raf hid his face in your shoulder.</p><p>The day was spent around the house, and Sunday was Mass, where Raf was very keen to go, he asked Lucia to brunch, which she agreed to, but didn’t seem too happy about it. After brunch Lucia had gone to the restroom, the kids stayed with you and Raf even after they saw their friends from school. You tried to shoo them off over to them to say hi. They looked at their friends and back to you looking unhappy but slowly did as you asked. You turned to Raf.</p><p>“You want me to talk to your mother? Because if she’s short with you anymore today, I’m going to say something and it will not be pretty.”</p><p>“I’ll talk to her, how about you see if the kids, their friends and parents want to go to the park, I could meet you there.”</p><p>“You sure.”</p><p>“Si, Carino. I want to talk to mami alone. Love you.”</p><p>“Love you, too. Call me when you get done and I’ll tell you where we are.”</p><p>You went over in time to see the kids' friends and parents leaving.</p><p>“Where are they going?” You asked.</p><p>“They had family plans?” Riley said.</p><p>“Yeah right.” Nolan rolled his eyes.</p><p>“What do you mean? Danielle?”</p><p>Danielle and Nolan looked over to Raf and Lucia who had come back.</p><p>“Tell you on the way home?” Danielle asked.</p><p>“Okay.” You said, confused.</p><p>The five of you walked home. By the time you got home you were furious at their friends and their parents.</p><p>“So did your friends or their parents say that?”</p><p>“Mostly parents, but the kids did ask us what happened?” Nolan looked down.</p><p>“Do you know what exactly happened?”</p><p>“No, so we didn’t know whether what they were saying was true or not.” Danielle said.</p><p>“What did they say?”</p><p>“That Dad is a murderer, a baby killer, and shouldn’t be allowed near children.” Nolan said.</p><p>To say you where pissed was an understatement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You took a second, then,</p><p>“Well they don’t know what they are talking about.” You said angrily,</p><p>“Now sit down and I’ll tell you the truth.”</p><p>You sat down and attempted to calm yourself. After a couple of minutes you said,</p><p>“I am going to tell you what happened and why what they said isn’t true...and believe me this is the truth. Your father was involved with a case about a really poorly baby and his parents who didn’t agree about what was best for him. The baby was only being kept alive by machines and his mother wanted to turn them off and his father didn’t. The baby was so ill he couldn’t hear, see, feel, touch. Essentially his brain wasn’t working.”</p><p>“So he was locked inside his own head?” Danielle queried.</p><p>“That’s right and it was very likely that he was also in a lot of pain. So whilst the lawyers and judges were trying to figure out what to do your Dad went to see him and his mother. He went because he knew what it was like to have someone on life support. He and your abuelita had to turn off your abuelo’s machine. When he was there the mother tried to turn off the machine but couldn’t. Your dad was overwhelmed by memories and wanting to help her turned the machine off for her. The doctors needed a judge to agree to someone turning the machine off and they hadn’t got that so when your dad turned off the machine he broke the law. That was why there was a trial. He was charged with murder but he was found not guilty. The jury realized that the baby didn’t have any quality of life and would have died before long. So what he did was end the baby’s suffering and that of his parents...so he isn’t a murderer or a baby killer. Understand?”</p><p>Danielle and Nolan both nodded, then ran off, you sat on the couch, a few minutes later Raf texted you. You texted back saying you were at home, and to be careful. Raf walked in twenty minutes later and plopped down beside you.</p><p>“How are things with your mom?”</p><p>“Okay, we came to an understanding. How’re the kids? I thought you guys were going to the park?”</p><p>“We were, but our kids don’t have friends any anymore.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Apparently, ever since everything happened their so called friends including their parents have known about everything that’s been going on. They won’t include them in anything and have been bullying them too.”</p><p>“They’re getting bullied because of me?” Raf stood up.</p><p>“You want me to come?” You asked.</p><p>“I want to do this myself, then we are going to have a talk with the parents and school who allow this to happen.”</p><p>Raf knocked on Danielle’s door, </p><p>“Mija, come to Nolan’s room please.” </p><p>Raf walked on down to Nolan’s door knocking, </p><p>“Mijo, can I come in?” </p><p>“Si.” </p><p>“Yes Papi?” Danielle asked, as she came up behind him. </p><p>“Come, I want to talk to you two, please.” </p><p>Raf and Danielle sat on Nolan’s bed, as Nolan sat in Raf’s lap. </p><p>“Mami, told me what happened with your friends and their parents. I didn’t mean to bring you two into my problems.”</p><p>“It’s okay Papi, we understand.” Nolan said.  </p><p>“I love you two and your sisters, entiendes?” </p><p>“Si.” Both Nolan and Danielle said at the same time. </p><p>“Mami and I are going tomorrow to talk to the principal and hopefully the kids' parents.”</p><p>“Okay.” </p><p>“Go get your sisters, pizza and movie night.”  </p><p>Raf lifted Nolan upside down, as he giggled and gently dropped him on his bed. The rest of the evening was spent watching a movie, pizza, and cookies for dessert. You turned off the movie,<br/>
you and Raf each picked up a child and took Blake and Riley to bed.</p><p>“Night Blake, Riley.” </p><p>“Night Mami.”</p><p>“Night mijas.” </p><p>“Night papi.” </p><p>You both came back out, waking Danielle.</p><p>“Sweetheart, come on it’s time for bed.” </p><p>After they were in bed, you and Raf laid down, discussing tomorrow.</p><p>
  <b>The Next day</b>
</p><p>You and Raf dropped the kids off, at Lucia’s school they were going to start there if things didn’t go as planned. You and Raf walked into the principal’s office. </p><p>“How can I help you?” The secretary asked.</p><p>“We need to talk to the principal about some bullying that is going on to our older kids.” You said. </p><p>“You’re Mr. and Mrs. Barba?”</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>“Danielle and Nolan Barba, 7th and 2nd.” </p><p>“Yes.” </p><p>“I’ll tell her you are here.”</p><p>About an hour later all the kids and parents in question are in the conference room along with some of Danielle’s and Nolan’s classmates. </p><p>“I would like to know, who started the gossip and why?” Raf asked.</p><p>Everyone else beside you, Raf, and the principal looked at each other. </p><p>“We overheard it from the teachers at lunch and recess.” one kid from Danielle’s class said.</p><p>“I heard from one boy in the 7th grade class.” A kid from Nolan’s class said. </p><p>“Parents, then teachers, and other kids in all grades.” one kid whose parents hadn’t showed up said.</p><p>You and Raf looked at each other.</p><p>“And none of the teachers or any parents bothered to stop it or even at least tried to?” you asked.</p><p>No one said anything. </p><p>“I want to enroll our children somewhere else.” Raf whispered to you. </p><p>“We will. What do we need for them to switch schools?” </p><p>The principal shook her head in disappointment at her staff and students.</p><p>“I’ll get everything and email it to you later today.” </p><p>“Thank you.” You both said.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The next few weeks were hectic, Nolan and Danielle started at Lucia’s school. You and Raf were shocked their grades improved. One afternoon, Raf picked them up because his last class finished early.</p><p>“Hey mijo, mija. How was school?”</p><p>“Great.” Danielle said.</p><p>“Besides getting a C on a test, good.” </p><p>“What subject.”</p><p>“English, we had to read a story and take a test on it.” </p><p>“It’s okay Nolan, everyone has the occasional bad day and has a mishap. I once misgraded a student’s homework and had to fix it.”</p><p>When the three of them got home, you were making dinner.</p><p>“How was today, you three?” </p><p>“Great.” Raf and Danielle said.</p><p>“Okay.” Nolan said, sitting at the table getting his homework out.  </p><p>“What’s wrong buddy?”</p><p>“I got a c on a test.”</p><p>“That’s okay, try harder next time.” You said, kissing his head. </p><p>“I will.” </p><p>“Where’s Blake and Riley?” Raf asked. </p><p>“In their room, Nolan, Danielle go get them and wash your hands.”</p><p>Nolan and Danielle ran off upstairs, leaving you and Raf alone.  You walked over to him</p><p>“How was your day?” </p><p>“Good, yours?” Raf asked.</p><p>“Like always. Olivia called, wanted us to join the squad for dinner.” You said.</p><p>“When?” </p><p>“Tomorrow, if they don’t have any breaks in the case.” </p><p>Raf nodded, going upstairs. You watched him go,  sighing. After making sure everything was off you went upstairs, checking on the kids first.</p><p>“Will the four of you, go down and wait for us at the table?”</p><p>“Yes, mama.” Nolan said.</p><p>You made your way down to your room, opening the door. Raf was sitting on the edge, buttoned up off, just in a t shirt and pants. </p><p>“What’s wrong, Rafa?” </p><p>“I miss it, all of it. Everything from Liv calling or texting to say they have a case to Sonny’s legal advice.” Raf looked at you. </p><p>“You didn’t have to quit, McCoy said that much.” </p><p>“I know, that’s what I wanted too. I love being able to pick the kids up from school, I love getting home before you most times and having dinner done by the time you come home.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You walked over to the bed, sitting beside Raf.</p><p>“I do too, but if you want to go back I understand and won’t stand in your way. I'll support you in whatever you decide.”</p><p>“I also got a job offer to be a judge, I could either go back being a DA, judge or even an EADA.”</p><p>“Which would you like to do?” </p><p>“You know Abuela and I always planned on me being a judge.” Raf looked at you.</p><p>“I know, so you just made your decision.” you smiled as you kissed him.</p><p>“I’ll call McCoy now, then I’ll be down for dinner.” </p><p>“Okay, I love you.” You whispered, kissed him. </p><p>You left going back to the kitchen getting everything ready on plates. The rest of the evening was spent playing games and watching movies. The next three weeks passed and everything worked out with Nolan’s grades and Raf got the job as a judge and loved every moment of it. </p><p>
  <b>Four Years Later</b>
</p><p>Raf and you were getting dinner ready when Danielle now 16, Nolan 14, Bake and Riley 10 came to the table. Nolan and the twins sat down and looked at Danielle excitedly.</p><p>“Sis, tell them now or I will.” Nolan said, smiling.</p><p>“Tell us what?” Raf asked.</p><p>“I was in class and the principal brought me this letter in class.” She handed it to Raf.</p><p>“Harvard?” he asked, surprised his 16 year old was getting a letter from the ivy league school.</p><p>“Yes, apparently one of my teachers knows someone and I got early acceptance, as soon as I finish high school I can go.” Danielle bounced up and down.</p><p>“You’re sure you still want to be a lawyer, mija?” Raf asked.</p><p>“Si, papi. I couldn’t imagine being anything else.”</p><p>You and Raf smiled at each other.</p><p>“We are so proud of you.” Raf hugged her.</p><p>“Love you too Papi.” Danielle kissed his cheek.</p><p>“What about me, I’m proud of you too.” You said, wanting a hug and a kiss.</p><p>“Love you too, mami.” Danielle chuckled, giving you a hug and kiss.</p><p>“What about us?” Blake asked.</p><p>“We love you guys too.” Raf said, smiling at his family.</p><p>As he looked at everyone he thought back to that horrible and stupid mistake he made four years ago when he could have lost them all as well as his freedom. He was so thankful that instead everything had turned out as it had. He had a job he loved that wouldn’t drive him into an early grave and more importantly he still had his family. His life was so much better now he thought, realizing all at once that he had everything he had ever wanted right here in this room.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>